


All-day Date

by wowwhzl



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowwhzl/pseuds/wowwhzl
Summary: Spending together like it's the first time.





	All-day Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daeyeols (sungyeols)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/gifts), [sungyooni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/gifts).



> Trying to drop off a rain that can feed our hungry souls.

Chirping birds, bright sky and a smiling sun, extending its arm to touch you. The morning breeze awaken this beautiful soul who's sleeping safe and sound. "Good morning!" A soft alluring voice wakes Sungyoon up from his soundless peaceful sleep. As he opens his eyes, the guy who he chooses to spent his whole life with is smiling sweetly at him. "Wake up beautiful!" A smile formed Sungyoon's lips, staring at this beautiful soul, Daeyeol.

Sungyoon freely moved his face towards Daeyeol, reaching and aiming for his lips. "It's nice that your voice is the first thing I heard today." Softly, Sungyoon leaned backwards, gaining some space between them. By looking at Daeyeol, he's currently burning like a hot pot, being bright red upon hearing Sungyoon's compliment. "Stop this nonsense compliment of you and get up, we have a full day to fulfill."

The two separated themselves from each other, preparing for their all-day date. It's been seven years since they've started dating. Half of those years, they've decided to live together like a married couple. They're both legal and their families are supportive to them since day one.

"Daeyeol-ah are you done?" Sungyoon who's waiting at the living room shouted as Daeyeol took so long preparing. "I'm done!" Daeyeol handling his bag with all their valuables. "Let's go?" Sungyoon asked for Daeyeol's hand. He initiatively intertwined his fingers to Sungyoon's, making them comfortable. "I like the way your hand fits mine." It's Sungyoon's turn to feel burning inside. He's trying to brush it off but Daeyeol is just making it worst by teasing.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I think my writing is getting worst and similar. I can't think it gives excitement anymore but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
